


Getting What You Want

by jstbecause



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jstbecause/pseuds/jstbecause
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are happy, but Dean wonders just how long that can last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting What You Want

When Dean and Castiel first started sleeping together, Dean expected things to turn sour in a few weeks time. The sex was great, that was never the problem. In fact, Dean enjoyed learning all the different sounds he could get out of the angel. But Dean could never shake the feeling that something lurked around the corner that had the potential to end this whole thing between him and Castiel.

After a few blissful months of sex, when Dean finally dropped the L-word in front of Castiel (because let's face it, Dean does everything backwards), he thought this was when it would be over. Maybe Castiel wouldn't feel the same way and he'd leave. Maybe Dean would mess up because that's what Dean did and Dean didn't fall in love and he never admitted it when he did.

"I love you," Dean breathed. He said it without a thought, because in that moment he wasn't thinking. He just felt it.

They lie in bed, afterglow of sex still on their skin. Castiel snuggled under Dean's arm, his head resting steadily on Dean's chest,

"And I love you Dean," Castiel replied calmly and Dean smiled.

Dean doesn't know what made him ask Castiel  _the_ question just a year later. All of them were all sitting in a diner eating breakfast. Well, Dean and Sam were at least. Castiel sipped gingerly at a cup of coffee he didn't really need. It was a calm morning in Vermont, the sun shining into the bay-view window of the restaurant, people going about their regular routines, no clue as to why these stragglers had drifted into town. After a successful hunt the night before, Dean just told himself to stop thinking and go for it.

So when Sam got up to use the restroom and left them alone, Dean went for it.

"Hey Cas, wanna get married?" Dean asked so simply. He doesn't know why he asked. Maybe because he was up for 19 hours straight and he had a little too much vitamin D in his system and the good coffee and nice waitress who gave him an extra pancake free of charge. That was it, Dean swears so.

Castiel tilted his head slightly but didn't answer right away. A simple yes would've been fine, Dean didn't expect Castiel to cry and smile and plant a thousand kisses on Dean's lips like some girl in a cheesy chick-flick. No. This is Cas, so he gave a Cas answer.

"I suppose so. When should we do it?" Dean grinned and looked at the beautiful day outside. The world wasn't in the crapper. Another apocalypse wasn't slowly approaching on their heels. Things were fine, and for the first time things were good.

_Helluva a day to get married_ , Dean thought.

So they did. It wasn't your conventional type of wedding what with Sam acting as the best man, witness, and overall wedding guests, but Dean and Cas aren't conventional type of guys so that didn't matter.

Even now as they head down the highway, his ex-blood junkie of a brother rapidly approaching sleep in the backseat and his fallen angel in the front seat next to him, Dean thinks just how _un_ conventional his life is. He looks down at the new piece of jewelry he's sporting on his left ring finger and then at Cas. He smiles.

Maybe the other shoe would fall and this could all come crashing down on Dean. Maybe there was still something lurking around that corner that threatened to end this all. But Dean's stopped looking. Because just this once, Dean is getting everything he wants.


End file.
